


Mistletoe (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [46]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Mistletoe magic.





	Mistletoe (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Evan woke up that morning, completely unaware of how his day was about to turn into one of his best days ever. After getting ready, he made his way to the locker rooms to report for duty. All the teams were already there and so was Sheppard. He heard Sheppard give their respective assignments and realized he was to stay in Atlantis. He didn’t mind, he liked being in the city.

The morning passed by without any major incidents, just a couple of quarrels between scientists and a couple of teams coming in. He did notice, however, that some rooms in Atlantis had mistletoe hung in them, like the open balconies and Dr. McKay’s lab. Evan wondered who might have had that idea, but he was just grateful it wasn’t him after seeing how pissed Dr. McKay had gotten when he saw the mistletoe in his lab.

Lunch came and went, and when he was just ten minutes away from clocking out, he received a message from Sheppard through his earpiece. He was supposed to meet with Dr. Hall at one of the transporters and meet him in the south tower.

Knowing he was going to see Zoey made his heart skip a beat. He was in love with the doctor, and even though they had been in a couple of dates, nothing ever happened beyond that. He could tell she was shy and he wasn’t sure of how she really felt about him, so he never pushed, resigning himself to the role of friend. But he had to admit, she owned his heart and there wasn’t anything that he could do about it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

Meeting Zoey half way to the transporter, he saw her blush when he greeted her and he thought she looked adorable. Asking her if Sheppard had told her what that was all about, she told him that she had no idea. All she was told by Dr. Beckett was that she was to meet someone from Sheppard’s team there and go to the south tower.

Evan nodded in understanding, knowing that whatever it was, they would be ready for it. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he could tell she was slightly nervous. He thought it must have had something to do with the unknown of their mission, so he told himself that, whatever happened, he was going to protect her with his life. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to the woman he loved.

They got to the transporter and Evan radioed Sheppard that they were about to enter it. Sheppard gave him his okay and signed off. Walking inside the transporter, Evan felt an unfamiliar scent hit his nose, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. He saw Zoey touch the location they were supposed to go on the screen, but then, nothing happened.

Zoey tried again and still nothing. Evan attempted at opening the doors but to no luck. Radioing Sheppard, he told him that they were stuck in the transporter. The damn thing wasn’t moving or opening its doors and he was asking him to try and open them remotely.

That’s when Sheppard told him something that, at first, made no sense to him. “Look up, buddy.”, he heard Sheppard say, a clear smile in his voice. It took Evan a second to fully register what he had said and when it did, he did as he was told. Looking up, he got confused as to what exactly he was seeing. Only when he heard Zoey scoff slightly and looked back at her and then back at the ceiling, did he fully understand.

Just above their heads was a piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and he now understood everything. Why Sheppard looked so tired during the morning briefing, why McKay had mistletoe hanging in his lab, why this sudden mission without any details, why the transporter had that unfamiliar smell and why Zoey was there. Sheppard was trying to kick his butt into telling Zoey how he truly felt about her by getting them stuck in a transporter with some mistletoe hanging above them. “Not fair, Sheppard.”, he thought, avoiding eye contact with Zoey as much as possible.

That’s when Zoey surprised him. He heard her take a deep breath and call out his name. Looking back at her for the first time since they spotted the mistletoe, he noticed she was blushing and was struggling to tell him something. Once realization hit her that she wasn’t going to be able to say what she wanted, instead, she pointed up, told him that it was tradition and waited.

Evan felt his heart stop. Could it be possible that she wanted what he thought she wanted? Well, there was only one way for him to be sure. Taking a deep breath himself, he stepped forward and placed one hand on her lower back, gently pulling her closer to him. Once she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his lips, he leaned in and kissed her.

He felt her kissing him back and deepening the kiss. That’s when he knew she loved him too. Pulling away after a few seconds, they both just stood there, their foreheads touching each other. He then heard her say the words he’s been dying to hear. “I love you.”, she told him, smiling. He kissed her as an answer and then whispered an “I love you” of his own. Evan was on cloud nine, all thanks to Sheppard. “Crap, Sheppard.”, he thought, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about him and their situation.

He radioed Sheppard, asking him to unlock the transporter and telling him that Sheppard had accomplished his mission, making Zoey chuckle. “I gotta pay the man a drink for this one.”, he thought, just before hearing the doors opening and walking out with Zoey by the hand.


End file.
